grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Myam
Myam is a young humanoid from the forest of Hazma. She joined Evann's team because she wanted to aid those who are at risk from the Elemental Disorder. Myam is always full of energy, making her very enthusiastic but often impatient. Story Myam joins Evann's group after the Land Ruins are explored for the first time. She hails from the forests of Hazma, and her village was ravaged by the tornado being emitted from the Gale Ruins. She joins Evann because she feels it is her duty to help defend her homeland, and figure out why there are disturbances. During the first half of the story, she specifically wants to go to the Gale Ruins and must be included in the party until the boss is defeated during the initial visit. She reveals at the entrance area that a town once stood there. Her grandmother was a teacher at the town's school, but it was destroyed by the Elemental Disorder, driving her and everyone away. Character Myam is often times very naive and innocent, but is highly intelligent when it comes to the ruins. She feels odd inside the military bases and cities, preferring the outdoors, especially the forest. Not knowing a lot about technology, she is amazed at the Nortis Army's many machines. She is generally cheerful a lot of the time and can be considered the party's mood-maker. She also has a good sense of humor when the situation calls for it. Battle Myam is the other power mage of Grandia Xtreme. Her magic power is quite high and she is on par with Jaid and Evann for the position of best spell-caster. She wields a bow and arrows for combat, so like Titto she prefers distance. She can't fire off arrows as quickly as Titto throws his knives, but she can still be great at keeping an opponent off balance from afar, plus she can never be subject to the Repel skill some monsters possess later on. In some ways, her combat setup is similar to Millenia from Grandia II. Myam equips four Mana Eggs and two Skill Books like her counterpart Jaid, and is really at home with spell-casting from the back lines. She specializes in ice attacks and supports her allies with two of her special moves. Due to her light armor restrictions, Myam is a tad on the brittle side of defense, and neither her attack or hit points climb to substantial numbers. Her speed value is also unusually low so her turn doesn't come often. In addition, the time it takes for her to ready an arrow to shoot leaves her vulnerable to Counters quite often which means Evann and the others have to keep the enemy distracted to give her a clear shot. Her Critical is also very slow to set up as she pulls the string on her bow back very taut before firing. On the other hand, her second special move allows you to save on using items and spells as it heals the whole party for a healthy amount during battles. If used effectively, she can not only level up her move to heal more, but she can also keep the party at full strength throughout a dungeon excursion at all times. Her fourth special move can also help get slower party members their turns more quickly if used strategically. It is recommended that she be equipped with skills that raise her defense abilities and speed. Moves Spinning Wheel - Myam jumps into the air and happily comes spinning toward her target like a wheel. Her wheel motion emits a swirling column of energy on both sides of her, making this move affect a line of enemies at once. Cancel effect Recover All - Myam goes into her chanting pose and sends out a brief wave of healing power to the entire party, healing about as much as a First Aid Kit item. Despite that it looks like a spell, it is a physical special move so it relies on Myam's attack power to determine the healing amount. Hail Shower - Myam twirls an ice-charged arrow and aims it toward the sky with her bow. She fires it, falling down flat on her face after spinning around while the arrow ascends. When the arrow reaches its optimum height in the air, it breaks off into a storm of smaller ice arrows which rain down multiple times on a circular area below. Larger targets seem to be dealt more hits. Ice elemental Cheer Up - With a shout of encouragement, Myam sends out a trio of stars to one of her allies. The stars turn into golden energy for that ally and push their turn marker on the IP gauge closer to the command portion. IP increase Super Frosty Attack - In a rare display of anger, Myam channels ice power into her entire body to perform a freezing version of Spinning Wheel. She hits the target once going through them, which causes them to be frozen in a large ice crystal, and then comes down from above to shatter the construct to pieces. Ice elemental Trivia *Myam is similar in many ways to Millenia of Grandia II. They both are proficient in spell-casting and utilize bows/crossbows to strike from far away. *Interestingly enough, Myam's appetite is even bigger than Ulk's as she consumes twice as much food as he does during lunch breaks. Category:Grandia Xtreme Player Characters Category:Grandia Xtreme Characters